Truth or Dare
by UghElly
Summary: The gang have a party night at Lola's. / Re uploaded. Two-Shot.
1. Femme Film Freak

**Soooooo cliché. But I have yet to see a 'truth or dare' with Stephanie Perkins' characters so let's get on that.**

**All the characters belong to Stephanie Perkins and all that jazz.**

* * *

><p>They were taking <em>forever.<em>

Lola couldn't believe her dads, who were normally itching for a date night out, just the two of them, were dawdling about so much. Andy's excuse was he couldn't find his shoes and Nathan was in the garden watering their plants that they hadn't bothered to do in _months._

Lola stood at the door of her fathers' bedroom with her arms crossed. "Can't you just wear some other shoes?" She pleaded.

"No, I cannot." Andy said, popping his head up from where he was searching under the bed. "I thought you were all about fashion, Lo. You of all people should know."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Maybe St. Clair and Josh can help you when they get here."

Andy looked away. "Hmm?"

When Lola had asked if she could have five friends over for a movie night, her dads had agreed straight away. Lola had been on her best behaviour since they had caught her in bed with Cricket mostly to gain their trust back and be allowed to spend more time with her boyfriend. (_Boyfriend!)._ When they had found out that of the six people that would be there that night three of them would be boys, they had taken it a little differently.

"Absolutely not." Nathan had declared.

"Why not? You said I could have five friends over! Their girlfriends are coming too, and they are _very much_ in love with their girlfriends. Like, _oh my god, I'd murder for you_ in love." Lola winced. That wasn't the best thing to say.

"It's a movie night – we're ordering pizzas, not having an orgy!" Lola blew a strand of hair from her face that had come loose in exasperation. "For god's sake, Cricket's going to be there. What's the worst that could happen?"

Nathan looked peeved, but Andy always was the easiest one to crack. He placed his hand on his partners forearm. "C'mon, Nathan. It's just a couples night. We used to have them all the time with Baz and Larry. They're kids."

Lola didn't know who Baz and Larry were and didn't particularly want to know, either. The 'kids' comment was kind of uncalled for, but if it got her what she wanted she'd have to accept it. She chose not to mention the fact that two of them coming tonight were _engaged._

Nathan then looked over at Andy. He closed his eyes tightly. "_Fine_." It seemed like it was very hard for him to say. "But if I find out any funny business, Dolores, you're going to regret it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lola had cried, hugging both of her dads.

* * *

><p>Now, three weeks later, they had come round more to the idea but were still, obviously, reluctant to leave.<p>

"Lola!" Nathan cried from downstairs, "Cricket's here!"

Lola gave Andy one last look, as if to say _I know what you're doing _and then fled down the stairs. Cricket was waiting at the bottom for her. He was wearing skin tight pants (Lola didn't have words to describe how much she loved them) and his wrists were covered with bands and bracelets. She checked to see if Nathan was anywhere in sight before kissing him soundly. She had stayed on the third stair up to be his height.

"Hey, you." She said, pulling back from him but keeping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Hi." He said breathily. That made Lola's heart soar. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I couldn't wait for tonight." Lola sighed. She had been planning this night for a month. "I had a shift with Anna earlier and her and Etienne are picking up Isla and Josh at six, so if we can get my dads to leave A.S.A.P we can fit in a little alone time." She leaned forward to kiss him again, never getting enough of his lips, when he jerked his head back. His eyes looked amused.

"_Etienne_?" Cricket laughed. Only his girlfriend called him by his real name. "Hey there, Anna."

"It was a long shift."

* * *

><p>Her dads <em>still<em> hadn't gone.

Lola and Cricket were sat on the sofa; her legs sprawled across his lap. His fingers were tucked inside her frilly ankle socks; his hands very warm against her foot.

Andy was also in the room, but Lola was trying to only speak to him when necessary to move him along. It wasn't hard. She spent most of her time looking at Cricket, anyway.

"What time is your table booked, Mr. Nolan?" Cricket asked and Lola had to hide her smile. He said it in such a polite way that Andy wouldn't see it as a dig at him, but Cricket just being friendly. If Lola had said that, it would've come across as whiny.

"Half six." Andy replied, offering Cricket a small smile.

"That's in twenty minutes. Should you be going?" Lola said. Cricket's fingers started to rub circles on her skin.

Andy shot her a look and sighed deeply. "Yes. I suppose we should."

She tried to keep the smug grin off her face, but the corners of her mouth kept turning up slightly.

Andy shouted for Nathan out in the garden and somehow they all – _finally –_ ended up crowded around the front door. Ten more steps and they would have left the house.

"You know the rules, Dolores." Nathan said sternly. Of course she knew the rules. They had been said to her every night across the dining table for the past month.

Lola gave them what she hoped was a polite smile and they waved goodbye, and off they went outside the door. Lola and Cricket gave silly cries of "WOO!" and "HELL YEAH!" and high fived each other. They were both smiling so widely it was starting to hurt their cheeks.

Cricket's hands curled into the sides of Lola's jacket and pulled her towards him flat against his chest. She loved it when he did that, but it would start to hurt her neck soon, looking straight up at him. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"This is a man's jacket, Lo. Should I be worried?" He tried to sound angry but even without seeing his face she could tell he was smiling as he said it. He was right, it was a man's jacket. Brown leather that completely drowned her small figure. It also had a bizarre, vibrant peacock print inside. She wore plain black leggings with it, toning it down slightly. This was a movie night with a few friends; she didn't have to dress herself up.

Lola giggled but didn't answer him. There was never anyone else but Cricket. She could feel his hands at the side of her face. At the same time his lips touched hers; his fingers found her wig and took it off her head. Lola had always hated her natural hair; boring brown and limp. Cricket seemed to love it. He was forever taking her brightly coloured wigs off and running his fingers through her hair. It usually made her feel sleepy but it was having the opposite effect tonight.

"We have about half an hour until they get here." Cricket whispered. Lola loved it when he whispered. His voice was all soft and sexy.

They moved themselves to the sofa and curled together; kissing. They didn't do anything more than that. Kissing was as far as they had gotten so far, and Lola was more than happy with that. She didn't want to rush with Cricket; she wanted to do things how they wanted to do it and at the speed they were both comfortable with.

Cricket was the first to move. After such a blissful half hour, Lola was more than tempted to ring Anna and fake the flu so she could stay here with Cricket. He had other ideas.

"You have about 5 mins', Lo." He smiled at her from where he stood. God, that boy was tall.

It turned out, they didn't even have five minutes. A loud crashing noise came from outside Lola's front door. They were definitely here.

"You should knock. They might be getting off in there." St. Clair said loudly. Lola watched Cricket's ears go pink.

"_Of course I'm going to knock_!" Anna. Lovely Anna. "I'm not just going to walk into her house."

Lola opened the door to the four smiling faces. Both couples were joint at the hip with their partners.

"We were not _getting off_, thank you very much, St. Clair." Lola greeted and let them all in. There was lots of hugging, which Lola liked. She thought people – friends – should hug more. It was nice. Isla was a really good hugger.

Anna had said (gushed) that Josh and Isla were back together. Lola and Cricket hadn't seen them properly since that _eventful_ night in Paris but still considered them close friends. She had added them both on Facebook and they all had a group Whatsapp chat which was extremely hilarious and hard to keep up with. Lola could see how in love they were and how their eyes followed the other where ever they went. Lola knew Isla was a hopeless romantic. If she could have seen herself, she would have exploded.

"So," Josh turned to Anna with a grin. "What film have you brought, Femme Film Freak?"

Anna dug her elbow into his ribs. "Shut up! Don't be jealous of my blog, Wasserstein."

"Get over yourself, Oliphant."

Anna had declared that at this film night, they would be watching three films and each couple was in charge of bringing a film. That was fine with Lola. The only thing TV related Lola could think of was _Pushing Daisies_, thanks to Lindsey.

Lola had left Cricket to decide on their film. He had chosen one of the X-Men films. She had never seen them, but she'd never admit that. Anna was nodding, so it must have been acceptable.

Josh and Isla had brought _Grease._ They challenged the rest of them to a sing off. St. Clair's eyes practically lit up. When it was his and Anna's turn, Josh did a little drum roll. They had brought _Guardians of the Galaxy._ Anna was looking a little too smug when everyone agreed that, okay; it was by far the best choice. St. Clair gave her a big kiss. Lola didn't know if that was because she won the movie battle – Lola didn't realise they were having one – or just because he wanted to kiss her. Probably both.

Josh was in charge of sorting out the DVD player. Lola had a brief moment of worry – did her dads old DVD player still work? The eject button took a while to work but it did eventually come on. X-Men was up first. The three girls were in the kitchen, sorting out the popcorn. The boys could be heard in the living room totally _gushing_ about Wolverine.

When they all settled down to watch it, there were three bowls of popcorn – sweet, salty and toffee – and lots of blankets handed out. It was all very cosy, especially as Lola was tucked into the arm of Cricket.

When the film was finished, it was drinks-and-pee breaks. The minute the credits started rolling, Josh sprung from his seat, knocking Isla flying.

"BATHROOM, LO?" He shouted. He was already half up stairs, she didn't have the heart to tell him that he had passed the downstairs toilet.

"THIRD DOOR ON THE RIGHT."

"THANK YOU."

"Are we going to watch the second film now?" Anna asked excitedly. St. Clair pressed his laughing face into her hair. She had really cool hair. A blonde streak in the mix of all that brown.

"Why don't we have a break?" Isla asked them. She grinned up at Josh who had returned looking a changed man.

There was mumbles and mutters of approval of Isla's idea and Cricket kicked off the blanket and stretched his legs out.

"Cricket Bell, the BFG." St. Clair laughed.

"You wound me, St. Clair."

"I'll make it up to you." He said, standing up – his boots made the usual clomping noise. "I have the perfect idea."

"Is that so?" Josh questioned. He didn't sound like he believed it. Lola knew it didn't matter if he believed it or not, Josh was in.

"Those three little words…" St. Clair smirked. "Truth or Dare."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write a long one-shot of this whole fic but then somehow it was already midnight and I forgot to sleep like all this week and my eyelids are sticking together. I'll write chapter two tomorrow and probably upload it too so keep an eye out. It will, of course, be the truth or dare part of the fic. If you have any truth or dare prompts you desperately want to see Stephanie Perkin's characters do – let me know on my tumblr. ( .com) If I get any, I'll probably do a part two. <strong>


	2. Fergalicious

**Don't own Etienne, Anna, Cricket, Lola, Josh or Isla. Or any of the films/songs mentioned. Hope this is okay.**

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to agree with St. Clair's suggestion, some more than others. Josh gave out and loud "FUCK YEAH!" and got up to ruffle his best friend's hair. Like it wasn't messy enough already.<p>

The lights were turned back on and the TV off. Cricket and Josh moved the sofas back against the wall and they all huddled in a circle in the middle of the living room floor. Cricket was to her left and Isla to her right. St. Clair was practically shaking with excitement. He kept grasping Anna's hands between his own. Her eyes were smiling as she looked at him. Dorks.

St. Clair excitedly dug in his pockets for his phone. "I've got an app and everything!"

Josh grabbed his best friend's phone. "Shit, St. Clair, does that say 13+? I don't know if that's suitable enough for us."

St. Clair smirked like he was going to say something problematic but Anna pinched his knee and he got distracted by her so didn't bother. He was in charge of the app so he entered everyone's names.

Lola and Cricket went into the kitchen to prepare drinks for everyone and as soon as she opened the door Heavens To Betsy came strolling in. She took a liking to Josh and curled up by his feet.

"Are y'all ready for this?" St. Clair hooted.

"Y'all?" Josh asked. "Been spending too much time around Anna."

She flipped him off.

"That does tend to happen when you're engaged to someone, mate." St. Clair laughed and then cried. "CRICKET BELL."

Cricket was preoccupied bringing the drinks in and startled when St. Clair called his name. "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. You're up first." St. Clair took his drink with a 'cheers', "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, God, truth for sure. I don't trust you at all."

"Hey! It's the app not me." He tapped the screen and grinned. "_Who was your first kiss,_ Cricket Bell?"

Cricket's ears went red again. Lola could feel her own cheeks warming. Lola knew she was his first kiss, and Cricket was hers. It wasn't particularly an out-of-this-world kind of kiss – they had made up for that now, though – but it was the first time both their lips had come into contact with someone else's.

Cricket mumbled his answer under his breath. "What was that?" Anna laughed.

"Lola…"

Lola smiled shyly. Her face was on fire. Isla squealed next to her. Cricket looked embarrassed, so Lola slid her hands into his. He squeezed them tightly.

"Well isn't that just so gosh darn adorable."

"Etienne. Stop."

He rolled his eyes but clicked the next person on his phone. "Joshua."

"Etienne." Josh pulled a face.

"Don't call me that, it's weird. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"You devil." St. Clair tapped the screen. "_Take the person on your left's phone and text anyone in their contact list_. Shit, that's me!"

"Pass it over, dude."

St. Clair grudgingly passed Josh his phone. There was a mischievous glint in Josh's eyes as he typed. Not a minute later, Anna's phone chimed.

As Anna unlocked her phone, Josh passed St. Clair his. "A ring emoji next to her name? Bro, you got it bad."

"Mate, I'm _engaged_ to her. There's no going back." St. Clair laughed before Anna made a choking sound. St. Clair's head whipped around, looking worried but only found his fiancée in hysterical laughter.

"What did he say?" Lola asked and Anna eventually passed her phone around when she had calmed down.

"Josh, you didn't!" Isla exclaimed, reading the text over Lola's shoulder.

"What the fuck did you do, Wasserstein?" St. Clair laughed. It was a nervous sound. Despite joking around, Lola could see St. Clair was worried about what Josh had sent Anna.

"Weddings off," Lola read aloud, "I still love Ellie. And my mum doesn't like you. Stay cool."

Etienne's jaw fell open. He punched Josh on the shoulder. "You bastard!"

Anna put her hand on his shoulder and dragged him back, still laughing. "Calm down, it's fine. It's funny." She kissed his cheek. He curled his arm around her waist and hugged her close. "I'm more offended about your mom than I am about Ellie."

"My mum loves you more than she loves me, Anna."

"Oh, shut up, you're her world. Who's next?"

According to the phone, Isla was next. She chose truth. "I'm too scared to choose dare after what just happened."

_What is your guilty pleasure song?_ The phone asked her.

Isla and Josh both started to laugh. Isla covered her hands with her face. "Oh nooo."

"You look like a Spice Girls type of girl." Cricket laughed.

"I am. But that's not embarrassing." She jokingly pulled a face at Cricket. "Probably something from Hannah Montana? Or _Call Me Maybe._"

"What?!" Josh sounded outraged. "You had _Rock star_ but _Nickelback_ on your iPod, Isla."

Isla groaned, "Thanks so much."

"All in those in favour for Isla to sing us Rock Star say aye."

"Oh my God, no. Fuck off. I am not doing that. And you can't talk, Josh, I caught you listening to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake."

St. Clair's laugh was the loudest, but they were all cracking up. Josh pursed his lips. "Touché."

Anna grinned, "Etienne likes Single Ladies by Beyoncé. Not that Beyoncé is embarrassing, but it's a little weird to walk into the kitchen to see your boyfriend doing the dance."

They all laughed again. Josh said, "Remind me to challenge him to a dance off next time we're drunk."

Etienne stuck his face close to Anna's. "Burnin' up by the Jonas Brothers."

Anna smirked. "Anything by the Jonas Brother's is fine by me." She turned to Cricket. "What about you? You look like someone who likes a bit of One Direction."

Cricket laughed. "I accidentally put My Heart Will Go On onto my phone from Calliope's playlist, but I kept it for when I need a good tearjerker."

More laughter. "And finally, Dolores." St. Clair pointed a finger at her. "What is your guilty pleasure song."

"Have you seen the way I dress, St. Clair? Do you really think I have a guilty pleasure?" She stood up and cleared her throat. "_Fergalicious definition make the boys go loco."_

Anna and Isla threw their hands up and joined in without missing a beat. "_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo."_

"Amazing." St. Clair said after they had finished – flawlessly – rapping the first verse. He sounded like he really meant it.

St. Clair tapped his phone again. "Anna, my lovely." Josh made a retching noise and Isla dug her elbow into his knee.

"Truth." Anna said, giving Josh a look when he not so subtlety coughed 'wimp.'

St. Clair looked at the screen and coughed slightly. "Um."

Josh shot forward, looking over his shoulder. "Annabelle Oliphant –"

"- My names not Annabelle –"

"- _What is your wildest fantasy_?"

St. Clair shot Anna an apologetic look.

"Punching Ellie in the face." Anna said. Isla snorted. "Next."

Josh looked like he wanted to complain and get her to truly answer the question, but St. Clair shook his head. Josh pouted.

"Miss Lola Nolan, it's your turn." St. Clair winked at her.

"Truth." Lola said.

"_Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?"_

"Oh, God, yes. My Chemistry teacher in grade eight. _Jesus." _ Anna nodded like she completely understood.

"Your turn, man." Josh said to St. Clair. "Gimmie the phone."

"I don't trust you after last time. Here, Isla."

Isla put down her drink and took his phone. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Get you. _Kiss the person of your choice._ Psh."

Quick as a flash, St. Clair had taken Josh's head in his hands and planted a kiss square on his mouth. Josh had reacted with just as much enthusiasm. Everyone roared with laughter.

St. Clair pulled back and winked at Josh, before leaning up on his hands and knees and kissing Cricket, too, who clearly wasn't expecting it. St. Clair drew back again and raised his eyebrows comically. "Couldn't leave you out, mate."

Isla handed St. Clair his phone back and he started the game again. "Cricket, truth?"

"Yeah."

"_Most embarrassing thing you've done in front of a crowd?"_

"Shit. When I was fourteen, Calliope had an interview on the ice after a performance and mentioned her twin brother. They wanted me to go join her and I slipped and fell on my ass. It's probably on YouTube."

"Oh my God, Anna, we're finding that later." St. Clair turned to his girlfriend. She grinned at him, "Definitely."

Isla was next. She chose dare – Josh said "I knew I was in love with you for a reason." – and had to perform a duet with someone. She and Lola did _Love Is an Open Door_ from Frozen. Lola was enjoying being Hans a little too much.

When it was Josh's turn, St. Clair chose truth for him. "I don't trust you at all."

"Rude."

"Oh, It's a good one. _What's the silliest thing that's happened while being intimate?"_

Isla creased up and butted in before Josh could protest. "One time he did a Kermit the Frog impression." Josh went red, as red as Isla's hair. Isla looked pretty embarrassed she had blurted that out, too. Like she couldn't believe she openly admitted her and Josh were _intimate._ Lola tried not to laugh. They all knew why Josh was kicked out of the school him, Isla, Anna and St. Clair had attended in France.

Lola bravely chose a dare when it was her turn. _Swap an item of clothing with someone else in the room._ Her and Anna swapped socks. "I've never been so disappointed in my life." St. Clair said cheekily. Lola wished Cricket hadn't removed her wig so she could throw it at him.

Anna chose another truth. _What was the most embarrassing thing you've done in front of someone you liked._

Anna closed her eyes. "Told Etienne I was a virgin whilst touching Victor Noir's shiny wang."

Lola gave Cricket a look and he gave her the same look back. They had no idea what any of that meant. Cricket wasn't sure he wanted to. Josh, meanwhile, was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. Isla seemed to be trying not to laugh. Must have been a French thing.

"Me, once again." St. Clair said to himself. "Dare."

Anna asked, "Can we go back to the films after this?"

Everyone agreed – everyone but Josh, he was still laughing. Etienne nudged him with his foot. "Dude, _prank call."_

St. Clair dialled a number into his phone. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"What the fuck do you want?" Isla froze.

"Wow, miss you too, Rash." St. Clair snarked, forgetting it was meant to be a prank call.

"I was literally just about to have sex with Noel. Where's Anna? Anna! Hit him for me." Their friend Rashmi said.

"Whoa, too much information. Josh is here, by the way."

"You're such a shit stirrer. Me and Josh are still friends. I bet you have this on loud speaker. Hey Josh. Hi Isla."

Isla yelped something that sounded like "hello."

"I'm going now. Don't call." Rashmi hung up.

"I like her." Lola said.

"I know what you mean." Anna grinned. "Right! Film time."

"You're like an excited puppy." Cricket smiled at her but got the DVD out the case anyway and passed it to Josh. Lola and Isla got up to dim the lights.

"Heads up, I'm going to wreck you in this sing along, by the way." Josh declared once they were all comfortable and the opening credits were rolling.

"Oh, it's on, Wasserstein."

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked writing this. I might do a part 3 if I can think of something good.<strong>


End file.
